


Positive Loop Gain

by slamjam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Scottish Cottage Fic, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Trans Martin, ace sex positive/neutral Jon, arousal sharing, elaborate excuse for porn, i am singlehandedly filling the sex via proxy tag and i can't stop, sex via proxy, sexual feedback loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamjam/pseuds/slamjam
Summary: In control system theory loop gain is the sum of the gain, expressed as a ratio or in decibels, around a feedback loop.(I thought "what if Martin could use the Eye to get Jon off without making him uncomfortable in an ace way" and went absolutely feral.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	Positive Loop Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Martin is trans in this fic and I am cis. I used neutral/masculine terms (cock, hole, nub, etc.) to refer to his genetalia and tried to emulate the way other trans writers in this fandom have written sex but if I fucked up please lmk and I will change it! I got really inspired by [TK's very good and cute martin](https://twitter.com/charmophron69/status/1070333236256038915) (LINK IS NSFW WATCH OUT FOLKS) and I was like oh. Oh that's him that's my boy so I wrote this.
> 
> big ups to @bisexualtelepath on tumblr for being my beta and dealing with me saying "finished the fic!" like 349239423094 times in a row.

Living with Jon was good.

They were too close to be colleagues anymore, had been since the worm incident and living together in the Archive basements. Jon had seen more of him then than he’d ever cared for and he remembers hours of him fretting over mistakes like walking about in his pants or drinking straight from the carton of milk. But ever since Jon had pulled him from the Lonely they’d been closer.

Jon never wanted to let go of him, laying across his shoulders like a snake or digging his bony feet into Martin’s side if he was laying down on the couch, and if they were moving about the kitchen or the bedroom, always little touches. His hip, his arm, his back. Just to make sure he was still there. And there were other things, their toothbrushes in the same cup and Jon’s side of the bed with extra pillows because of his bad back and waking up to someone wrapped around you, warm and welcoming. It was just a breath away from being what it wanted to be, but both of them didn’t want to say the words. It was good, it had to be good or they would have to Talk about it and neither of them were about to do that so it was. Perfectly fine, except for the fact that Martin was hard as a rock and had nowhere to go to relieve himself.

It hadn’t been an issue for so long, the Lonely turned him to stone and there wasn’t much time before that to do anything that wasn’t a quick wank just to clear his head in the Archive bathrooms which rarely worked and left him feeling rather disgusting when he did manage to finish. But now they had this big bed full of soft pillows and nothing else to do and it was difficult sometimes to think about anything else. 

Not just because Jon was everywhere, all soft and inviting and full of cute sleepy noises when he pulled away to go piss in the mornings, but because sometimes he would get these bursts of otherworldly arousal, like someone else was fucking him and it would get him so worked up he’d have to walk around the house or otherwise try and deal with it himself in the bathroom (which was just as bad as when he tried to do it in the Archives). It really got to the point where he had to ask Jon about it. 

“Do you ever um- does the Eye ever make you horny?” 

Jon looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

Martin kicked himself “I just-like you’ve read statements about sex and all do they make you um.” he made a general gesture towards his body You know.” 

“Martin” Jon sighed and Martin felt his whole body tighten, like preparing for a slap. 

“Most of them are horrific, so no.” Jon said, measured and slow and Martin let out a breath, “The few that do take genuine pleasure from the act of entities invading their bodies are- well they’re mostly the corruption and you know how I feel about that.”

“No, yeah I get that” Martin said with a shudder.

“I mean in the moment I think I am because I am that person, but mostly it’s just-” He shrugged. “It’s funny, though because out of all formats of pornography I think well written erotica is the most arousing.” 

Martin choked on his own spit. 

“What?” 

“Nothing! Nothing. We’re all adults and we can- do whatever we want to jerk off it’s fine!” He squeaked. 

“Oh like you’ve never watched porn.” 

“I- well I mean I have but I don’t talk about it.” Martin crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jon set his book down on his knee, turning towards him. 

“Why not? Why ask me about the Eye being arousing?” Jon’s tone is light but his eyes are steady, fixed on him and he can’t move, but it’s not compulsion. He swallows.  
“No reason, just- the Lonely took the ability to um- you know feel anything. Out of me and I was wondering if it has the same effect on you.” He meets Jon’s stare levelly, and is weirdly proud of how well he spun that. 

“Mmm. Understandable.” Jon looks away, picking his book back up and Martin feels his body relax. “Well if it does, I haven’t noticed any ill effects. Ask Basira or something, I’m sure she can tell you more.” 

Martin can’t think of anyone he wants to ask less, except maybe Elias. And even though he got absolutely no fucking answers he feels oddly proud. Something inside of him is sated, and maybe now it’ll stop. 

It doesn’t. Jon shakes him awake, hisses “Do you feel that?” and he feels a cold shiver run down his spine because he’s wet and hard and Jon is reallyreally close, hand clutched in the overwashed fabric of his sleep shirt. He clenches his legs together and sees Jon’s mouth fall open, his body jerk forward and oh-  
He groans low and broken before he can stop himself. 

“I’m sorry- I-“

“Can you- are we.”

“I can stop if you want.”

“I- no.”

“No like we should stop or-“

“Martin.” Jon says sternly and Martin feels himself twitch, wonders if Jon can feel that too.

“I’m going to lay back down, you can-you can finish if you want. I don’t much care either way.” Jon says in a way that means he absolutely does care.

“I’m not going to do something if it’s going to make you feel uncomfortable, Jon”

“I already told you it doesn’t matter.” Jon snap and turns over, punching the pillow down.

“It does matter, that’s part of consent Jon. I’m not going to do this if it hurts you. Even if it means that I don’t get to-come very often or maybe at all.” He stutters over the word, feeling his face heat. They’re essentially having sex, or as close to sex as they could probably get and now he’s embarrassed? Whatever.

Jon turns over and glares up at him. In the dark his eyes look like moons. “I’m not going to deprive you-“

“Deprive me! You hardly know how much I like wanking anyhow!” He exclaims

“From what I’ve felt quite a lot actually.” Jon says drily

“That’s because this is the first time I’ve not been hunted or in some sort of magically induced torpor in months Jon. I’m safe, finally, and I’m with someone I love and trust and I’ve got a bunch of free time of course my mind is going to wander to wanking at some point.” 

Jon gapes for a moment before coughing “I’m not. I’m not opposed to sex.”

“Sex?” Martin says and Jon’s eyes narrow.

“Yes. Sex.”

“But I- well you must know what the others- ugh.” He lets out a groan of frustration before refocusing “Okay, question one, are you asexual?”

“Yes.” Jon seems a little amused

“Question two: do you still want to have sex with me?.”

“I-.” Jon thinks for a moment. “Don’t enjoy penetration. Or a lot of the other aspects. But I think this whole thing is rather convenient in terms of you doing things and me reaping the benefits.” Martin nods solemnly. 

“Question Three: is this a pity thing, because I know it doesn’t have to be like I make you horny or anything but if it’s just out of some good-samaritan -“

“No.” Jon says very firmly.

“Question four…” Martin tries to work up the nerve. Fails, but Jon squints again, harder and relaxes. Smiles, shifting forward to cup his cheek.

“Yes, Martin.” Jon says, inscruitable as always and suddenly Martin sees him. Not that he wasn’t seeing him before but just. Notices the little pieces of him scattered about. His hair, loose on the pillowcase laying like black rivers, the tight pucker of the scars on his face and neck. The way the scraggly beard that he’s been growing is more gray than black at the cleft of his chin and it’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. 

“Oh.” It doesn’t occur to him that he never asked a question.

“What an eloquent response, Mr. Poet.” Jon says, a touch of mocking in his voice and the moment breaks.

“Fuck off Jon” Martin says, poking him in the side and Jon curls in on himself like a pillbug with a squeak.

They’re silent like that for a moment, Jon curled in over himself, looking up at Martin, whose hands are resting on the bedspread. Jon reached out slowly, like Martin might shrink away and linked his fingers with Martin’s, rubbing his thumb in slow circles

“What do you want then?” Martin says, very quietly.

“Surprise me.” Jon says with a yawn and Martin does.

Well, he tries. They don’t do much more the rest of that night, just hold each other, and Jon kisses him, a brief closed-mouth press that leaves his mouth tingling, smiling like an idiot. The next day or so just reaffirms that they were already basically a couple, except now Martin can press kisses all over Jon’s face when he says something adorable and ridiculously Academic and Jon can stick his cold little hands under Martin’s jumper to warm them when he gets cold. The fact that he might also be feeling Martin up is just an added bonus.

He asks vaguely, one night, if he can. if Jon wouldn’t mind him- and Jon nods so hard his hair falls all in his face.  
“Whenever?” Martin asks and Jon’s face goes so red Martin laughs, high and clear, ignores Jon’s muttering about “perfectly normal kink”.

It’s agony as he waits for jon to realize he’s got to go get the groceries, to start up the old Datsun and negotiate down the crooked drive so Martin can run to the bedroom and collapse on the bed. Thinks about how red Jon’s face had gotten when he said “whenever” and finally, finally lets his hand drift down to palm his cock. He lets out a horrifically embarrassing noise and winces, even though there’s no one around to hear it. He’s so sensitive it almost hurts, the light press around himself has his hips kicking up madly, his head pressed back into the mattress. He’s going to come in like a minute and he has to keep repeating that this isn’t for him. He contents himself with the loosest pressure he can manage, fucking lazily into it. It only takes a few minutes for him to feel wetness gathering in the curls below his fingers and he pauses to run his fingers down over his slit, feeling the pulse there. His phone dings and he smiles.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: Martin.

TO JON: ya

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I am currently hiding out in a grocery store bathroom because I have a certain Issue that I think you are not helping with.

TO JON: u said whenever

TO JON: ;)))

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: as melanie would say “bruh”

To JON: FGJSDKF:SDFLSf

TO JON: I SKDFL:DF

TO JON: I cannot believe this. I can’t believe I literally can’t tell anyone you said bruh because they all think we’re dead, this is the funniest moment of my life and I can’t share it with anyone.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: Consider it payback.

Martin shivers a little, presses the heel of his hand down on his cock for a moment

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: If you don’t stop I am going to make a mess of my pants.

TO JON: Do you want to?

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I mean. Not in a grocery store bathroom ideally.

TO JON: Understandable. I should have thought this through more

To MARTIN BLACKWOOD: Yes but also I should have explained the whole “surprise me” thing a bit better.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I honestly don’t even know what I want well enough to explain it, I shouldn’t have

TO JON: Hey hey no. No doing that. I’ll stop and we can talk when you get home.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: Okay. I’ll be back in 30 ish minutes. Hold off until then but I think when I get back I might want you to continue.

TO JON: No pressure!

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I know, I um. You know.

TO JON: ????

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I’m all worked up and I. Would like to orgasm.

TO JON: You can say come you know that.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I can, but I don’t have to.

TO JON: Hi I’m Jon and I talk about sex in clinical terms

TO JON: That was a bit mean I’m sorry

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: I would like to climax upon returning to our humble abode.

TO JON: Oh Jon, when you say things like that makes it almost impossible to not touch myself.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: Well I guess that’s your real punishment then.

TO MARTIN BLACKWOOD: >:)

That last sentence rattles around his head, making it harder and harder for him to think about anything other than touching himself, Jon’s hands and his body against his own. By the time Jon gets home he is fully miserable, trying to engross himself in the same shit “choose your own adventure” novel he’d read at least 6 times already.  
Jon opened the door, arms full of groceries and stopped and stared at Martin. His face was bright red, from the cold or from embarrassment he couldn’t tell, but Martin felt a bit odd about going over and taking the bags from his arms. Every place they touched he felt frission shoot up his limbs to sit molten in his spine. They worked in silence until everything was put away and then Jon turned to him and said, completely deadpan “I have literally never been this aroused in my entire life” and Martin laughed. 

He had to clutch onto the island for support, even when Jon poked him in the arm for “making fun of me , _Martin 'i' Tag_.”

“It’s not you it’s- God the image of you just going about your day with a raging hard-on is killing me.”

“What, you never fantasized about seeing me do paperwork like that?” Jon said, and Martin felt a chill run down his back. He looked up and Jon was biting down a small grin.  
“You didn’t-you can’t know.”

Jon’s grin turned feral, his crooked front teeth on display as he rocked back on his heels. “I had some ideas, I do have ears you know and office gossip is loud, but I didn’t know anything for certain until just now.”

“You bastard.” Martin said and lunged out at Jon to grab him about the waist, blow raspberries into the soft skin at the nape of his neck. Jon giggled wildly, a noise Martin didn’t think he’d ever heard before and it made him smile uncontrollably against his skin, unable to squeeze his mouth into a pucker. And then they were veryclose, chest to chest, wild smiles fading from their mouths because this time there was no veil of sleep, or morning drowsiness to hide it. The fading sunlight coming in through the front windows was pouring into Jon’s eyes, and Martin could see every little thread and shade of brown he’d ever missed. He understood how someone could get lost in something like that, how someone could dedicate their life to the Sight just to have eyes like that on them again. Jon’s hands tightened unconsciously on his lower back and he stepped closer, pressed up against Jon’s thigh.

“Hi.” Martin murmured, reaching a hand up to push Jon’s hair out of his face, his palm skidding against Jon’s worm scarred skin.

“Hi” Jon responded, pressing his face into Martin’s hand like a cat. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and the stubble was starting to prick at his skin but it was Jon, his Jon. Alive and breathing and here under his hands, letting him map the topography of his skin with hands and eyes and for the first time since the Lonely he felt a bone deep need, the kind of thing that used to haunt him before everything went silent with Peter and mist and nothing. He wanted to crawl under Jon’s skin, know him, the way he moved, to hold the shape of the joy he felt. If Jon hadn’t been holding him his knees might have buckled.

“Are you-“ he trailed off, as Jon leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.

“Jon,” He said, desperate, other hand wrapping itself tight in his shirt.

“Do you want to try this? Jon pressed the question into his skin and Martin shivered.

“How?”

“I mean I-“ Jon pulled his face back and Martin fought the urge to follow. “I don’t know, but God I want something, I need. To do something, with you preferably.” His hands tightened against Martin’s back again and he ground down into Jon’s thigh. Jon groaned, pressing his leg back into him.

“Like this?” Martin whispered, he didn’t trust his voice when Jon was looking at him like he was fire incarnate.

“God, yes, please. Just-I want to feel it from you, I don’t want to…” Jon waved one hand generally down at his crotch.

“Got it, where’s-where can I touch?” Martin asked.

“Anywhere, literally anywhere else, please Martin.” The last few words were a plea, and out of all the impossible things Martin experienced today, hearing Jon Simms beg was not one he was ever expecting.

Maybe life was trying to make up for the past few years. Who knew, he pressed himself back up into Jon, feeling the sweet drag against his core and Jon’s moan vibrated all down his body. He grabbed Martin’s ass, dragging him up further against him and Martin had to break their kiss to gasp for air because it felt (yesyesyesgoodmore). He whined and worked his hips in fast tiny jerks against his thigh, the awkward chafe of his cock against underwear and jeans was starting to make itself apparent so he worked his hand down between them and-

“Bed, please. My arms are not that strong.” Jon said panting slightly. His mouth already red and fucked out looking and when he caught Martin with his hand down the front of his trousers he broke into one of those smug little smiles he had when he was about to tell you something vital to an investigation that always made Martin’s heart do a double beat.

“What are you smiling at?” Martin pulled his hand out of his pants and Jon caught it, turning it over.

“A bit ahead of yourself, you are.” He scrutinized the slickness there, watching how it caught the light and then took two of his fingers into his mouth so Martin whimpered like a kicked dog. 

“Oh?” Jon said, a bit surprised.

“I don’t have to justify why I find this hot right, is that- it’s really good” Martin stammered.

He saw Jon shift into professorial mode and kicked himself “First, you don’t ever have to do that” he said “and second, I could keep going if you liked.”

Martin felt like he got the wind knocked out of him.

“Yeah, I, you know that it’s-”

“I’ve had sex before Martin I’m not an idiot.” 

Martin winced and Jon’s eyes grew wide “Oh I- fuck. Sorry. I’m just a bit nervous.”

“It’s okay, just. Wasn’t very nice.” 

“I didn’t mean to be rude I-.” Jon screwed up his face and took a deep breath “reallylikethewayittastes.” 

“You what?” Martin said incredulous and Jon opened his eye a crack to peer down at him. 

“When I was with- Georgie we. I liked the way she- you know. I wanted to know if you would- taste similar and you do and it’s. Really nice.” 

“You-.” Martin wheezed, and kissed Jon on the chin, the cheek, the neck, anywhere he could reach until he uncurled from himself and let Martin in again. They kissed less frantically this time, and Jon let his hands map Martin’s body, sliding a comforting path up his spine, over his shoulders. The soft round of his stomach.

“That’s really fucking hot, I hope you know that.” Martin whispered when he pulled back, and then nipped Jon’s neck to hear him sigh prettily in response. 

“I thought it might be I just don’t always- oh- think things through perfectly.” His shirt was rucked up a bit so he could put his hands on Jon’s skin and Martin could see the trail of dark hair leading below his belt, the soft spidery scars from some clawed attack that stretched over his waist. He looked debauched. 

“Thats okay, it’s fine, I swear to God I don’t think i’ve ever been this hard in my life” Martin said, giggling a little hysterically and Jon wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. 

“Well, we can solve that problem can’t we?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Bed?” Jon shrugged with his whole body and Martin loved him so much in that moment it hurt. 

“Yes.” And they kissed again. 

There was, in Martin’s experience, always a very awkward moment when one moved to the bed where both parties got situated and the reality of the fact that they were naked and people kind of streamed back in. A very “I am small in the face of reality” moment, but it wasn’t like they were trying to hide anything. Jon’s chest was small and skinny when he pulled off his shirt and his hair fell out against the pillow in a way that reminded Martin of old romance novel covers he’d seen his mum read at the supermarket checkout.

“Should I um, get all naked?” Martin asked, hands on his waistband.

“I don’t mind honestly” Jon said, and then, rolling onto his side “I think it might help with cleanup things.”

“Is that your way of saying ‘oh please Martin let me see you’” Martin teased as he pulled both layers off and Jon rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes Martin, you make me positively engorged.”

“Eugh, Jon”

“I mean it! I can’t possibly live without your giant schlong.“

Martin snorted, flopped down on the bed.

“What in God’s name have you been reading then, bad fanfiction?”

Jon’s face went far redder than he thought it could go.  
“How-“

“You don’t have the monopoly on secrets.” Martin said archly.

“It’s just romance novels.” Jon muttered, looking away and it was so fucking cute he kissed his shoulder. Jon froze. 

“Slow down?” Martin said, but Jon shook his head.

“I just honestly have no idea what to do here.” He admitted,

“Honestly I don’t have much more of an idea either it’s been-“ Martin sighed “God like four years since I’ve done this, and then it was kind of. Hit or miss.”

“Is that a long time?”

“I mean, yes? To some people yes, but I just-.” He caught Jon’s eyes again, and he looked so open, a light flush visible under his dark skin and he didn’t- couldn’t ruin it with the whole “I’ve been pining after you for literal years” thing.  
He settled on “I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Jon seemed to accept it with a one shouldered shrug. “I mean, you’re in wonderful company there.”

Martin learned him slowly. Jon kissed like he was trying to surgically dissemble Martin’s higher thinking facilities and was only stopped when Martin ran his nails down his back and felt a spark of arousal hit his gut.

“Was that you?” He said as they pulled apart.

“Yes,” Jon voice was rough and Martin let it roll over him pleasantly, his hand drifting lower towards the crux of his thighs.

“Can I?” He said and Jon nodded pressing their mouths together to stifle his whine as Martin traced around the base of his cock.

“Have you ever-do you do this to yourself?” Martin panted, fingers working a little faster

Jon blanched, “I um, a few weeks ago-.”

Martin cut him off “I know- or- I figured.”

Jon’s eyes got very large and Martin felt a rush of heat and wet that made his eyes roll back.

“Oh God Jon, fuck that’s so hot.”

“What?” He said, too breathy to be nonchalant. His mouth was hanging open now, and his eyes kept flickering down to Martin’s hand where it was touching him.

“I could feel- when you liked what I said I got- ah–“ he pulled back the hood a little and rolled his index finger lightly across the nerves there “really wet and it was like you were- like I could feel you.”

“Do you like that?” Martin could feel his voice rumbling through his chest, pressing into him in the places where their bodies met and he sighed “Yeah.”

“But to answer your question I- yeah sometimes. It’s usually too messy for me to consider but this is-” Jon’s eyes fluttered for a second “oh God it’s really nice.”

“Yeah?” he said and kicked himself a little for being so repetitive with the conversation. His arm was cramping slightly but he shifted his hips and found a sweet spot that made him hiss. Jon made a little guttural noise and his hips bumped into Martin’s side.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

Jon smiled, a little crooked, and Martin’s heart felt too big for his chest.

“Kiss me.” He said, sounding stupidly lovestruck and Jon’s smile only got wider, Martin’s free hand coming up to cup his cheek when he leaned in murmuring “As you wish.”

Martin pulled Jon’s head back “Hold on a sec, was that a Princess Bride reference?”

“Is that your cum hand?” he countered.

“My what?” Martin looked so horrified Jon burst out into laughter, dropping his head down onto Martin’s bare chest.

“The hand you used to- you know.”

“My cum-Jon I’m literally, I was literally still touching myself!” He raised the hand he was using and waved it about in front of Jon, who only laughed harder, pressing his nose into the taller man’s sternum.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Martin said, his face pinched, and Jon had to kiss him. “I’m sorry” he said, still smiling, “I just-I was worried in the heat of the moment that you’d just…”

“Grabbed your hair with my grubby sex fingers, yes, I get it.” There was a smile playing at the edge of his lips and Jon bit his own to stop from laughing.

“God Martin you are, you’re-“ He shook his head, kissed him again, deeper. They both jolted a little as Martin went back to fucking himself.

“I’m what?” Martin was panting, red high on his cheeks. He was close now, the feeling of his fingers was almost painful so he switched to the heel of his palm, pressing down steadily.

“You’re- oh God- you’re so good,” Jon let his head hang, drop into his shoulder as his hips juddered lightly against Martin’s outer thigh. “Martin you feel so good.”

Martin stopped moving and Jon whined with frustration, head snapping up

“I’m what?” He repeated.

“Please please Martin please, I’m so close.” And God this was every wet dream he’d had for years.

“Alright I won’t tease you, I’m sorry.” He murmured, restarting his movements along his cock and watched as Jon seemed to gather his composure. He locked eyes with Martin and cupped his cheek.

“Come for me.” He said, hand trembling against his skin.

“Oh” Martin breathed and came so hard he whited out.

Martin asked again after they’d cleaned themselves up and Jon was laid out on his chest twisting the thin blonde hair there into little peaks.

“What were you going to say, you know when you cut yourself off?”

“Mmm something utterly cheesy and romantic.”

“You, a closet romantic? I’d never guess.” He threw a hand over his eyes and Jon nipped him.

“Careful, you.” Martin chided, but slid a gentle hand into Jon’s hair.

“I had a lot of time to think of the perfect romantic gesture all those months apart, too bad I couldn’t execute when the time came.”

“Romantic dysfunction.”

Jon snorted. His fingers drifted over Martin’s side, lazily tracing stretch marks.

“You really thought about me when I was away?”

“More than I’d care to admit.” Jon sighs and props his head up, resting his pointy chin on Martin’s sternum.

“I missed you quite a lot in the Lonely.” He said, and when Martin raised his eyebrows he continued “In the statements I’ve read so far the main thread seems to be that the person who escaped it had, or has someone who loves them. Don’t get me wrong I didn’t just “engineer love” or anything, I don’t think you can do that” He squeezed his eyes shut. “After, for weeks when you were gone all I could see were the spaces where you should be. And it didn’t feel like when I was in the buried, when I had this thing I could call on and pull myself back to the land of the living. I couldn’t pull you back, all I could do was feel this place where you weren’t and want you back. And you heard what Peter Lukas said, so now here we were, sleeping in the same bed and all I could think was “Was that love?”

“Is it?” Martin’s hand in Jon’s hair has tightened incrementally. Not something a human would notice, not even something they could.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jon reads hentai send tweet.


End file.
